Whirlwind Life
by Momoirobara
Summary: The path I had originally chosen for myself was to protect the people I treasured, to dedicate my life to them and nothing else, and I had decided that nobody will change my mind. But however, meeting a pink-haired avenger and a kid with a funny catch-phrase changed my life more then I ever wished for, sending me into a whirlwind of different possibilities. IIIxOC and SkyShipping.


**Hello everyone! I'm Momoirobara (It's a long name, I know, so you can just call me Momoi or Bara, your pick). This is the first fanfiction I have ever wrote, so please be gentle with me!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal or any of its characters/cards. I only own Mashiro Naomi, my OC.**

* * *

Everyone has something or someone they hold important to them, or wish to protect. That goes the same for me too.

It all started back then, when I was younger, when my best friend was hospitalized. I couldn't do anything, but watch as she was taken away on an ambulance.

It was then, I promised myself and her that I would protect what was important and dear to her. I would protect her twin brother, since he was important to her, and by doing so, I will make up for what I've failed at...

It seemed simple enough when I had thought about that back then. But after her twin brother lost the National Duel Circuit, I finally realised how weak and pathetic I was.

First failing to protect Rio.

Next her brother.

And so, I worked hard to rise from the bottom. I would protect them both, and then I would be able to face Rio when she is released from the hospital, and tell her proudly that I have protected her brother.

But then, I never thought that meeting a boy with a funny catchphrase and a pink-haired avenger would change my life even more than it already is.

My name is Mashiro Naomi, and this is my story.

* * *

I rang a hand through my blue hair as my amber eyes scanned the street, looking for a specific someone and eventually spotting him.

"Ryoga! There you are!" I exclaimed as I rushed up to him.

Shark pushed himself off from against the school gate.

"You're late" he said as he scowled.

I placed my hands on my hips as I rolled my eyes,

"Oh don't you start... You've been late more than I have"

"Yea whatever..." he muttered before glancing at the group of lackeys (Or 'friends') that were making their way over.

I frowned disapprovingly,

"I still think that you should just ditch those guys" I stated.

Shark rolled his eyes,

"I don't have to listen to you"

I sighed and grimaced as the lackeys got closer.

"I'll excuse myself then..." I wrinkled my nose "You know I can't stand them"

Shark shrugged,

"Do what you want"

I smoothed out my school uniform, which was green, representing my second-year status. Honestly, I think the skirts were _way_ too short, but surprisingly no one has complained about it yet...

"I'll come find you afterschool!" I said before running towards my class.

Shark and I were both in different classes, and it was always a hassle for me. I had to rush to his class as soon as the classes finished so that he wouldn't run off and get into troublesome situations, but most of the times he was already gone before I got there.

I entered the classroom and waved to a few of my classmates before sitting down on my seat and waited for the teacher to come in and begin the lessons.

I had found Shark afterschool like I said I would, and he was dueling a first year boy.I put on my duel gazer and entered the augmented reality. Shark had obviously gotten the lead, but that was no surprise, after all, he had been a finalist in the National Duel Circuit.

"Go 'Aero Shark'! Direct attack!" Shark commanded, a smirk on his face.

'Aero Shark' attacked the first year boy, and dropped his life points to 0.

**SHARK (LP: 4000)**

**TETSUO (LP: 0)**

The AR vision disappears and Shark made his way to the fallen first year,

"As we agreed, I'll be taking this" Shark bent down and picked up the first year's deck.

I frowned, and was about to speak when someone else beat me to it.

"What do you think you're doing with Tetsuo's deck?" A voice demanded, and another first year boy and girl rushed over.

"And who might you be?" Shark questioned.

I moved over so that I stood besides Shark while his lackeys took a few steps forwards.

"I'm Tsukumo Yuma! I'm this guy's classmate" the boy said.

"You obviously have _no_ clue who it is you're talking to!" one of Shark's lackeys shouted.

Yuma still stood strong "Oh I know alright. He's the school bully, Shark!"

I frowned,

"Don't speak to him like that, show some respect!" I snapped.

Yuma looked at me,

"I don't have to be respectful to that guy!"

I glared at him.

Shark simply chuckled,

"'A bully'? This is my legitimate award" he said as he held up Tetsuo's deck.

"What?" Yuma looked confused.

"In that duel just now, the both of us bet our decks" Shark explained.

Yuma looked disappointed as he turned to Tetsuo "Why would you do something like that?"

Tetsuo looked away in shame "These guys said I'm a poser duelist who'll never get anywhere in life"

Yuma gritted his teeth and turned back to Shark.

"Then I'll just beat him in a duel and get your deck back!"

"Baka! Shark's so strong he already has participated in tournaments!" a lackey said.

"You're not even in the same league as Shark!" the other lackey piped in.

As much as I hated those two lackeys, I had to agree with them. This Yuma kid is crazy if he thinks he can beat Shark.

"I know all that!" Yuma exclaimed "I'm also aiming to be duel champion!" he added.

Shark's eyes narrowed while I frowned.

"Did you just say 'Duel Champion'? Shark's voice become cold and dark and he walked closer to Yuma, who took a step back.

"Do you have _any _clue just how far one must go to be 'Duel Champion'?" Shark continued.

Yuma shrank back "Well... I'm no really sure... "

"Then don't talk so casually about it!" Shark roared.

Yuma flinched, "I-I can dream, can't I?"

"Then you can keep on dreaming" I muttered.

"'Dream', eh?" Shark smiled as he held up Tetsuo's deck "If you want me to return this deck, you'll have to offer me what's most important to you"

Yuma slowly glanced down at the key like pendant he was wearing "What's most... important to me...?"

Shark's smile widened, and his hand lunged out and grabbed the key, ripping it from Yuma.

My eyes widened, as Shark's lackeys restrained Yuma.

"Ryoga! That's going _too_ far!" I hissed at Shark.

Shark ignored me,

"Hmph, this seems important to you"

"Give it back!" Yuma yelled.

Shark held up the key "Should I use this to teach you the true meaning of the word 'value'?"

Yuma's eyes widened.

Shark dropped the key and it clattered to the ground "Only when you lose something important... do you realize its true worth!" Shark stamped on it, and crushing it in half.

Kotori and Tetsuo both gasped in horror.

Yuma's eyes widened even more as he let out a shaky breath. Shark's lackeys let him go, and Yuma fell onto his knees.

I winced, Shark had taken this way too far but... If I stopped him now, he'll get mad at me later, and plus, I'm supposed to be loyal to him... But this was just...

Yuma picked up a broken piece of his key,

"How could you?!" he yelled in fury.

"Your precious something has been shattered... And now its history!" Shark kicked away the other half of the key.

"R-Ryoga!" I hissed, and he glanced at me before turning back to Yuma.

"Such a pity... I can't return the deck to you now" he said as the other half of the key flew into the bushes.

Yuma stood up and tried to attack Shark, but was restrained by Tetsuo and I took a step forwards.

"That's dirty, Shark!" Yuma snarled

"Stop it!" Tetsuo said as he held Yuma back.

Shark smirked,

"But I'll offer you a chance... Since you wanted to be the future dueling champion, I'll challenge you to a duel," he held up Tetsuo's deck again "if you win. I'll give this deck back to you, but if I win... your deck is mine!"

Yuma stopped trashing.

"This Sunday, at the plaza in front of the station. If you want the deck back, be there" Shark and his lackeys turned to walk away.

Shark turned his head slightly and glanced at me "Come on Naomi"

I nodded, casting a sympathetic glance at Yuma before following after Ryoga.

* * *

"Ryoga... Don't you think you've taken things too far?" I questioned him once we were a good distance away from Yuma and the others.

It was just me and Shark, since we lived in the same direction, we'd always walk home together unless Shark decided to go somewhere else.

"I was just teaching him the true meaning of value" Shark replied.

I frowned "Don't you think that was _too_ extreme? He'll never get it back now!"

"He shouldn't have stuck his nose in other people's business in the first place" Shark snapped.

"I suppose..." I muttered in defeat.

The rest of the trip back home was all in silence.

* * *

I stood besides Shark, as we waited for Yuma to show up. Shark's lackeys was standing behind us and leaning against the fence.

Soon enough Yuma arrived, and he was wearing an red vest with a white hood and a purple sleeveless shirt with a green "D" symbol and white pants with designs of three orange moon crescents attached to one another with yellow outlines at the bottom, a white brown-stripe belt, and black with blue streaks shoes with white straps. His accessories included a brown finger-less glove on his left hand, a black protective pad on his right elbow and a thick, dark blue bracelet with light blue gems and red outlines on his right wrist. The broken key dangling from around his neck.

Shark was wearing a purple jacket over a brown shirt, dark trousers and white shoes with green gems. He also wore grey shark tooth necklace and two silver rings on his right hand, which I recognized too well.

I was wearing a teal jacket, pale yellow button-down shirt, long black stockings and a pleated black skirt. For my accessories, I wore a silver locket.

Shark smirked "I'll give you some credit for actually showing up... But if you had run away with your tail between your legs you would've at least saved that deck of yours"

"I'd rather quit being a duelist then run from jerks like you!" Yuma declared while pointing at Shark.

He's brave, I'll give him that.

"Kattobingu!" he exclaimed as he threw his duel disk into the air.

"Duel disk, set!"

Yuma put on his duel gazer,

"Duel gazer, set!"

Everybody put on their duel gazers as the Augmented Reality turned on.

_Link between A and B has been established_

"Duel!"

* * *

**And that's it for this chapter! ^_^ I hope it was at least readable :P and please tell me if Naomi was mary-sueish! The next chapter will be about Yuma and Shark's duel, so please wait for that!**

**By the way, does any of you have any suggestions for Naomi's deck? I'd like to hear about what you think! And also, if you can, please review!**


End file.
